Ghosts
by vivelarevolution
Summary: Guy contemplates life without Marian and wonders about moving on. While she still haunts him, could he ever get away? Set after Series Two. A short song fic. Probably a one shot. Please R&R.


**Heya! This fic was brought on by a sudden spark of inspiration whilst listening to a song called Ghosts by Laura Marling. Its probably just a one shot. Hope you enjoy. **

**Set after the events of Series Two.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Robin Hood or the song Ghosts belong to me. **

*******

**He walked down a busy street**

**Staring solely at his feet**

Guy stumbled out of the Ale House, tripping over his feet and splashing dirty water over his shoes. He cursed and kicked at the wall angrily, the alcohol he had been drinking making his vision blurred. He shook his head to try and clear it and clutched at his temples when it throbbed.

He began to make his unsteady way down the street, avoiding the town's folk who littered the pavements. They stepped hurriedly out of the way, scared of catching his eye and seeing the devil it was rumored was devouring his soul.

Guy kept his eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

**Clutching pictures of past lovers at his side**

**Stood at the table where she sat**

As he reached Locksley Manor, he found himself vaguely wondering what would happen if he tried to move on. The idea seemed ludicrous even to him, and he sneered at himself for being so short sighted; Marian would never leave his mind. He began to picture the scene, and slumped down outside the kitchen door, leaning his back against the wall and staring out across the herb garden.

**And removed his hat**

**In respect of her presence**

Guy watched in his mind's eye as he approached a new acquaintance, her head bowed so he could not make out her face; him standing politely to one side. He felt he owed her some form of courtesy, and heard his breathing slow.

**Presents her with the pictures and says**

**These are just ghosts that broke my heart before I met you.**

**These are just ghosts that broke my heart before I met you**

He held papers in his hand, and he pushed them towards the girl sitting at the table. He saw her read them; seeing her eyes widen as she read about his treacherous deeds. It hurt as though he were really telling someone.

So many things to cringe away from, so many things that took a piece of him. Eating away at his soul; little by little. He squeezed his eyes tight shut, and clenched his jaw. Sooner or later there would be nothing left.

_Good. _He thought impulsively. The less there was of him, the less there was to hurt. And he hurt.

**Opened up his little heart**

**Unlocked the lock that kept it dark**

He tried to imagine what it would be like loving someone else. His heart was so hidden; stored away so far behind himself, that he wondered if he would ever be able to find it again; amongst the stored self loathing and hatred, and the pain. But- Maybe if he did... Could he bring himself to?

Guy dropped his head into his hands.

**And read a written warning**

**Saying Im still mourning**

**Over ghosts that broke my heart before I met you**

He wouldn't be able to keep Marian from anyone, he realised. She was engrained into his soul, so deeply trodden in, it was written across his heart. Wasn't that enough to drive anyone else away? How could he possibly move on from her, when she was constantly tugging him back; reducing him to the paranoid, self pitying, self loathing wreck he found himself to be?

_She was dead for Christ's sake! _He thought bitterly. _She had some release._ But she had made sure to break him before she died.

**Lover, please **

**Do not**

**Fall to your knees**

**Its not**

**Like I believe in **

**Everlasting love**

He struggled up, trying not to topple to his knees, and slammed open the kitchen door. Ignoring the alarmed cries of the maids and the cook, Guy stormed through into the hall.

**He went crazy at nineteen**

**Said he'd lost all his self esteem**

**And couldn't understand why he was crying**

_Was he mad?_ He knew they whispered it behind his back. _He wasn't stupid!_ He thought angrily. He knew. _Not mad._ He slammed his hand onto the table. _Just haunted._ He knew they were were all frightened of him.

He found it helped. If they were scared they were submissive; more easily ordered. That made things easier for him.

He felt something wet drop onto the back of his hand and looked down.

_Water-_

He wiped it away. Then blinked. Another drop fell.

Tears.

Furious with himself, he wiped his hands roughly across his eyes, and turned.

**He would stare at empty chairs**

**Think of the ghosts who once sat there**

**The ghosts that broke his heart.**

He found himself looking at the bench which Marian had sat upon once, all those memories ago. She looked up at him, staring. He gazed back transfixed. Brain freezing. _She was gone._

He blinked. Twice.

She was gone- For now.

He knew he would see her again, later, tomorrow, next week; for ever. Never rid of her.

He felt embittered.

_Why! Why had it had to have been him?_ His temper; his fury had led him to it. But she had pushed him over the edge.

He sometimes told himself. _It could have been anyone. It just happened to have been you. _But who was he trying to kid? Certainly not himself.

He knew: it was fate. Fate: Never on his side. Fate: Always turned against him. Vicious and scheming. _Just like Marian. _He thought.

**Lover, please **

**Do not**

**Fall to your knees**

**Its not**

**Like I believe in**

**Everlasting love**

**He says Im so lost,**

**Not at all well**

He slumped into a chair, bile rising in his throat as the room began to swim. He wanted to retch. But knew nothing would come. There was nothing to come.

He knew he should eat too. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to touch food. Not to lift the bread to his mouth, for fear it would turn to ash on his tongue.

He knew he was sick. Knew it was his fault. But it was as though Marian was goading him, each time she appeared; mocking him. She did not eat. Had no need to- so why should he?

**Do as done and there is nothing left to be**

**Turned out I'd been following him and he'd been following me**

**Do as done after it was over**

**We were just two lovers crying on each others *shoulder***

Guy wondered if it was a sport for her. That Marian had planned it all, in her own tangled and twisted way. She had died so she could haunt him; follow him everywhere. Standing in his shadow, but eclipsing it. Making it impossible for him to forget. Ever.

But then, he found he sometimes wanted to see her. His eyes begging for release from the horrors, just to stare once more on her beautiful face; to rest his sore mind, and pretend, even for an instance, that she was not gone.

But it was done. All done and over.

No way to turn back, not for Guy. Not for Marian. Both locked in a timeless embrace. One endlessly living, the other endlessly dying. Tumbling down to a never ceasing end.

**Lover, please do not**

**Fall to your knees**

**Its not**

**Like I believe in**

**Everlasting love**

***

**Hope you found some truth in it. I wanted to try and explore Guy's character after loosing Marian. He sure seems tortured during series 3 :(**

**The blue button calls ;) Please tell me what you thought!**

**V**

**xxx**


End file.
